A monoblock electrical connector may be used to establish a conductive connection between a daughter card and a back-panel board. An example monoblock connector may include an array of right angle connector modules. The connector modules may be adapted to mate with complementary connector modules of a second electrical connector. The connector modules that form the monoblock connector may be mechanically attached to one or more guide modules. The guide modules may be adapted to mate with guide posts extending from the second electrical connector.
When such a monoblock connector is mated with a complementary connector, the mating forces created by the mating of the guide posts with the guide modules, may be applied directly to mounting ends of the connector modules of the monoblock electrical connector. This may occur because the guide modules are mechanically attached directly to the connector modules of the monoblock electrical connector. As a result, the mounting ends of the connector modules may be damaged during mating.